


The Difference Between Fiction and Fact

by bluekatt24



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekatt24/pseuds/bluekatt24
Summary: Mirae never understood why she was bullied, ever since she entered high school a girl named Minhee and her friends would often bully her or pick on her. No one really ever stood up for her and she always had to endure the bullying alone. Outside of that she didn't have any friends, she was a quiet girl who mostly kept to herself. Although she didn't mind it she still felt lonely and wished she had a friend. Even at home, she the only child at home and since her parents were often busy or traveling she was lonely.  Her only escape from everything, the only thing that made her forget her loneliness just for a moment was her art and her stories. She would escape from reality through art and writing, she would get lost in her little fantasy world. Then one day her life started to take a turn, she met oddly familiar people, and run into oddly familiar situations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **There will be some violence, suicidal thoughts/actions, and situations hinting at rape/abuse I will make sure to put a trigger a warning on the chapters that will contain these type of scenes.**
> 
> Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTLjIllHsbw
> 
> (This is a re-write of a super old b2st fanfic I was writing from 6-8 years ago)

**Chapter 1**

"...he held me close as a he lifted my chin, giving me a passionate kiss~" A young student stood on top of the desk as she read the text from the journal in a mocking tone of voice then she began to laugh along with her friends, some students laughed with them while others held it back. "Give that back!" the owner of the journal shouted as she tried to reach up for the notebook. The girl scoffed at the owner of the journal. 

"You're so pathetic, writing make believe shit like this, you think anyone would actually kiss you? Who would want to kiss such an ugly and pathetic girl like you? Stop living in a fantasy world and start facing your reality, Mirae." The girl smirked and tore some pages from the notebook before tossing it back at Mirae. She then jumped down from the desk and took her seat at her desk along with the rest of the class as the school bell rang. Mirae quickly collected her journal and the ripped out pages, straightening them out before placing them back into her notebook. She let out a heavy sigh, pursing her lips as she held back her tears. 

She was tired of this, tired of this school and everyone in it. 

When she came home from school Mirae made her way to her room, taking her journal out. She tried to place the ripped pages of her journal back into their right place. She let out a sigh.

"I know it's a fantasy...I know, but can't I have at least that to myself?" She opened her journal to a new page and began to write.

"You can have anything you want...anything as long as you're with me," he whispered into my ear before pressing his forehead against mine. I nodded clinging onto him. "all I want is for you to be by my side forever"....

Mirae continued to write her story, a story of her fantasies, her deepest desires, with herself as the main character. Some might see it as her being delusional but she knew it was just a fantasy, she just wanted to be able to at least have her own fantasies without anyone taking it from her.

It was her only escape from the real world.

She soon flipped the page over and began to draw an image of a boy pressing his forehead against a girls forehead. Mirae was always talented at drawing since she was young, she even won some awards and school competitions. When she finished the outline she began to shaded in the necessary areas before smiling slightly at her art "If only you were real...I wouldn't be so lonely..." she whispered before closing her journal and heading to bed.

-  
Mirae had accidentally slept in, when she woke up she gasped at the time. She quickly got up off her bed, rushing to the bathroom washing her face, deciding to skip over brushing her teeth. She put on her uniform in a rush and put her hair into a pony tail before grabbing her bag and running out the house. She ran as fast as she could to get to class, thankfully she had made it before the bell rang. She caught her breath and took her seat.

While lessons were on going Mirae suddenly felt something hit the back of her head. She ignored it as, she knew what it was and who threw it at her and it wasn't worth giving attention to. Instead she began to doodle on the sides of her notebook pages as she listened to the lecture.

When lunch came around Mirae quickly made her way to the cafeteria, trying to avoid Minhee. She bought some bread and a bottle of juice before making her way to the nurses office. The nurse was kind and always welcomed Mirae. She didn't always come here to eat but she had headache and didn't want to deal with anyone, anyone meaning Minhee and her little followers.

Mirae knew Minhee since she was in middle school, they weren't friends but Mirae knew of her just never paid too much attention to her. When she got into high school Minhee suddenly started rumors about Mirae and would often pick on her, eventually verbal bullying turned into physical. It was mostly just pushing around and shoving. 

Other than Minhee and her friends, no one really bothered Mirae, at the same time no one ever stood up for her.

-

When the school day was over Mirae grabbed her back and made her out as fast as she could, but she wasn't fast enough. Someone had tripped her, causing her to fall to the floor onto her knees and palms. She let out a heavy sigh before standing back up as the girls beside her started laughing. Mirae dusted herself off and continued to walk out the school grounds.

"Hey! Are you ignoring me? You dumb bitch, look at me!" Minhee shouted behind her but Mirae rolled her eyes, stopping in her track to turn to Minhee "I wonder why you want my attention so bad, am I that great? I thought you said I don't belong here and that I'm trash so why do you so desperately need the attention of trash?" When Mirae finished speaking her mind she resumed walking.

Minhee scoffed. "Nobody ignores me, bitch" Minhee and her two friends walked quickly to catch up to Mirae, as they passed by her both shoved her against the school brick fencing.

Mirae clenched her fists and shoved them aside before hurrying home. When she got home she realized her house was empty, as usual. Mirae loved her parents, but they were always busy with work or away on a business trip. She rarely had time with them and she wanted was just one day a week to have alone with her parents. She just didn't want to be alone even at home, especially when she just needed someone to hold her and comfort her. 

Mirae sprawled herself onto her bed, not bothering to change out of her uniform. "All I want is just one person who cares about me...just one person I can talk to and that can be there for me...just one person...." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Morning Auntie!" The young boy grinned as he hugged the older woman. "Morning? It's 12 pm!" The woman leaned away playfully glaring at him. The boy whined and gave her a pout "It's the weekend I wanted to sleep in for a bit," 

"Okay okay, stop whining and go do the dishes,"

"Why do I have to do the dishes? Let Heeyeon noona do it!"

"She's is helping in the restaurant cleaning the tables and serving the customers, so you're going to help with the dishes, we can't serve our customers their food on dirty plates, now go,"

She smacked the younger males butt as she pushed him towards the kitchen.

The restaurant doors opened and a girl walked in taking a seat on a small table by the wall, the lady smiled walking over to her, "Oh my, Mirae, it's been a while, it's nice to see you again sweetie, how are you?" Mirae smiled "I'm fine, and how are you , Mrs. Moon?" she asked.

"I'm fine as well, would you like to order the usual?"

"Yes please! That would be great,"

Mrs. Moon nodded and walked towards the kitchen, "Taeil we have an order of beef bibimbap and a cola," Mrs. Moon called out "On it, Mom!" Taeil responded as he went to ask his dad to make the order. Mrs. Moon put some side dishes together and brought it on the tray setting it on Mirae's table. "If you need anything else let me know okay?" Mirae nodded and gave Mrs. Moon a smile before taking out her notebooks.

Mirae took her time eating her food, when she finished she opened her notebook and started to write in it.

The girl watched the interactions of the owners kids and laughed quietly to herself when she saw Heeyeon smack Yuta on the back of the head. "ah noona~" the boy whined, "there are customers watching, why are you doing this in front of everyone?" Heeyeon shrugged, "good let them watch so that you can stop fooling around,"

-

Mirae felt her phone begin to vibrate, she reached into her pocket and smiled when she saw her father calling, "Hi dad!" she answered excitedly, "Oh Mirae, we need you to come home right away we have something important to tell you," Mirae was about to ask what was so important but before she could her father had already hung up on her.

Mirae sighed and collected her things leaving the restaurant to take the bus home.

When she got home she saw her parents sitting in the living room, she sat beside her mother and looked at both of them.

"What's up? What did you have to tell me?"

"Well me and your mother are going on a business trip to England tomorrow morning," her father explained. Mirae furrowed her brows, "so we want you to pack your things, anything that you need, we're going to be gone for a month," Mirae perked up, "Am I going with you?" Her parent shook their heads, "No sweetie we can't bring you with us, you'll be staying at your uncles house, they'll be picking you up from home after school tomorrow, we'll leave you a credit card and some cash to use while we're gone,"

Mirae's eyes widened, "But...I want to go with you, I'd rather go with you than stay with him!"

"Sweetie, we can't have you miss a month of school, we don't have anyone else we trust around here for you to stay with,"

"But mom, I don't want to stay with them, I can do home school or something or....or at least let me stay home alone, please? I can take care of myself and I know how to co-"

"We can't it's dangerous to leave you home alone,"

"It doesn't matter, I'm always home alone anyway! You guys are never home you're always out at work or some kind of business trip! So what difference would it make if you just left me home alone this time? I'm 18 I can take of myself..." Mirae practically shouted at her parents. "Mirae, just stay with your uncle, he'll take care of you and you get home cooked meals and the-"

Mirae cut her father off as he spoke, "No I don't care! I know how to cook! I know how to clean! I've always been taking care of myself. I don't want to go there, I don't like it there, if you can't leave me home alone then just take me with you instead. I'd rather be home alone in an empty house then alone with them!" Mirae stood up "You never listen to me and you're always doing as you want, why can't you just listen to me for once? You guys never care about how I feel about anything, I hate you!" She shouted in anger before running up to her room. 

-

Mirae decided to skip school the next day, she stayed in bed and didn't bother saying good bye to her parents when they left early in the morning. Her parents were already almost never home and now they were leaving her for a month. She started to feel as if her parents didn't want to be around her, that they never loved her. They were never there for her for anything, not when she won those art competitions, not when she needed a hug, not when she was in the hospital. They only ever called to check up on her but nothing more. They don't know what goes on with her or what she liked and disliked, they almost knew nothing about her.

She didn't want much from her parents, all she wanted was to just have a normal family life, for them to love her and care for her. But it just seemed like they did anything they could to avoid her. She began to cry and scream into her pillow, cursing her parents and the world. 

-

Soon she finally decided to force herself out of bed and began to pack her things into a large suit case. When she finished packing her things she filled her tub and sunk herself into the warm water, closing her eyes. She began thinking about how she could avoid being around her uncle and cousin, she hated the both of them and didn't even want to breath the same air as them.

After she finished relaxing in the bath she got dressed and took her suitcase down the stairs. She sat on the Sofa as she waited for her uncle and his wife to pick her up.

When they arrived to her uncle's house, her aunt showed her to her room, the room was her eldest daughter's old room before she got married. Mirae thanked her aunt before closing the door behind her. She opened her suitcase and began to unpack her things. 

-

"Haechan, did you really not do your homework again?"

"I figured, why should I do it myself when you can do it for me?" The younger boy grinned as the older rolled his eyes "I'm not doing your homework for you,"

"Okay but what if, I can talk to your girl crush and get you two closer?" 

"N-no you can't sway me like that, plus I don't trust you,"

"But Mark, listen...listen Mark...we are partners on a project and I have her number, I can totally help you out,"

Mark was silent for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh "Fine, but don't be weird about it, where's your homework?" 

Haechan smirked and was about to open his bag to hand his homework over to Mark when they heard a couple of girls talking. 

"Ugh my parents gave me another earful last night because I couldn't get passed that bitch Mirae in the school ranking again," 

"How does she even keep getting better marks than you anyway? She's probably fucking the teacher than dumb whore,"

"I mean she has no friends she has no choice but to study since she get a life,"

"I'm going to humiliate her....girls come close here's the plan,"

Haechan and Mark were sitting on the stairs above the girls and had heard everything. The two looked at each other as they heard the plan be explained. Once the girls left Haechan stood up "I have an idea," 

"Usually you having an idea is always bad and I would reject your idea's but this time I think I'm going to like your idea, hit me with it,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Trigger Warning: Violence and Attempted Suicide*****

-Mirae's POV

I hadn't gotten much sleep ever since I got to my uncles place. I was paranoid and worried. I mean how could I get any sleep knowing my cousin, Jun, was around? After what he had done to me a couple of years ago. My aunt, Hyojin, who's my uncles wife, has no clue about what went on. My uncle on the other hand, knew about it. I don't know why he didn't say anything, all he did was act as if nothing ever happened. I hated him for it, I hated him just as much as I hated my cousin.

It's now Tuesday and I have a quiz to do with this lack of sleep. After I showered and put my uniform on I quietly made my way out. I noticed Jun was asleep on the sofa so I quickly rushed out of the house before he could wake up. 

As I was about to enter the school building a boy stopped me "Are you Mirae?" I nodded my head "Yeah, why?"

"Ah I heard you were really good in English and I had a couple of questions to ask before my quiz today can you help me really quick?"

"Um..."

"It won't take long, if you want I can do a favor for you anytime you want!" The boy gave a cute grin and for some reason it melted my heart, he seemed sincere. I nodded my head and he lead me over to one of the benches nearby. 

"I'm Haechan by the way," He introduced himself as we sat down. As he pulled out his text book I noticed he was a grade lower than me, I used the same text book last year. 

"Yo! Watch out watch out!" I heard someone yelling in English followed by a group of girls squealing, which was then also followed by the sound of water splashing. Haechan and I both turned our heads to see a boy sitting on his bike staring at the school doorway. On the floor by the door was Minhee and her two friends completely drenched. 

"Ewww oh my god what did you do?! Now I stink!" One of the girls squealed 

"Watch where you're going next time you asshole! Do you know who I am?!" Minhee shouted.

The boy only blinked and shook his head, replying in English "No, sorry, my bad," 

I then couldn't help but start laughing. Minhee got what she deserved. 

The boy on the bike then approached us after he locked his bike out by the railings "Hey Haechan, did you see it?" His grin was wide.

"Bro! That was epic!" Haechan replied while the two high-fived each other. 

"They had planned on dumping a bucket of dirty water on you as you walked in," The boy said as he turned to me. 

"Mark and I were hanging out by the stairs earlier and we heard them make the plan, so we decided to make our own plan as well,"

I looked at the too, a little surprised. No one has ever stood up for me, not even people in my class, but these two boys I never met before decided to do that for me today. I bowed towards them and thanked them "Thank you...I don't know why she has so many issues with me, but I'm glad you guys did that...you're the first people to stick up for me like that."

The two of them smiled at me "It's okay noona...wait can I call you noona?" Haechan asked and I shrugged "Sure, why not, are you both 2nd year's?" 

"No I'm in the same year as you, I had a class with you last year but you were absent a lot so I didn't get to meet you," Mark replied. 

After that we all went to our class rooms. The quizzes weren't too hard but I was still tired and found it hard to focus. 

During lunch hour I was minding my business sitting at a table off to the side by myself. But, as usual, Minhee and her "clique" had decided to come bother me. I was just playing with my food poking at it with my chopsticks since I didn't have the appetite to eat. I looked up when I noticed the girls approaching me and they started picking on me, insulting me, and poking at my head. I got really angry and annoyed especially since I hadn't been getting any sleep, my anger was amplified. When Minhee grabbed my tray of food and dumped it on me I reacted immediately, my fists hitting the table as I stood up. At that moment I did something that felt so good, something I always wished to do.

"Get the fuck out of my face you fat ass pig faced bitch!" I cursed at her loudly then slapped her with all my strength across the face, with no hesitation at all, the cafeteria became silent as everyone stared. I shoved Minhee away and stomped my way out of the cafeteria and out the school building. I went out to the side of the building where no one really ever went. It was a perfect space to sit by myself and not be bothered. I knew I should go clean up but at the moment I didn't care. 

I suddenly felt someone grab my arm and roughly turn me around to face them then bam I got punched in the face. I didn't get enough time to see who it was but I knew it was Minhee.

Her friends soon began to also punch me and kick me, even when I was already on the ground. It was painful so I began to cry silently. One of the girls then grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up forcefully and then bashed my head against the concrete wall, I couldn't even scream because of how much it hurt.

I fell back to the ground and the girls gave me a few more kicks before finally leaving. I stayed on the ground, and gasped and sobbed for a while.

I soon forced myself up, every little move I made was painful for me and I was lightheaded but I forced myself to continue walking. I left the school campus and headed towards the near by subway. It wasn't that far really, but it felt like it was. Even though I was in pain and suffering I didn't care, I pulled through it. This was it, this was where I wanted to be. 

I slowly made my way down the stairs and didn't give notice to the stares and gasps around me. I didn't care anyway. I've already made the decision. Today, I, Lee Mirae, will make everyone happy and remove myself from the face of the earth. I've contemplated it so many times before, but today I was just done, done with it all. I was tired of being bullied and ignored. I was tired of having nothing and no one and I was sure as hell not going to live another day fearing my cousin and waiting on the day he would hurt me again. 

I stared at the empty tracks and slowly approached the edge and stood there waiting for the train. As soon as I heard it coming closer I closed my eyes and moved my foot forward to hang over the edge and let myself fall.

.

.

.

.

Hm...that's strange I thought I thought death would be more painful I opened my eyes and I found myself on the ground, still in the subway, people around me were chattering and sighing with relief as the clapped. Why am I still here? I tried to move but then that familiar shock of pain hit me and made me realize I'm still alive. "But why?" I whispered hoarsely to myself.

"Hey idiot! What were trying to do? You could have died!" A man shouted at me, I looked up and wiped the blood that was dripping from my head off my right eye to see better. I saw a young man staring at me before he began to wipe the blood from my face with a handkerchief. I pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me," 

"hey is this how you treat your saviors? If we hadn't pulled you away from the tracks you could have been dead!"

I looked up at the other man who spoke and I noticed there was a group of boys surrounding me. 

"Nobody asked you to save me! I wanted to die! That's was my goal!" I shouted but then I got I felt a sharp pain in my head, making me wince. The boys let out a sigh, two of them pulling me up on my feet. "Let's take you to a hospital, you're all beat up...what happened to you anyway? Did you get hit by a truck or somethin'?" One of the boys said calmly before turning his back to me and crouching a bit "get on my back we'll take you to the hospital,"

I pulled myself away from them. "I'm not going anywhere with any of you," I walked as fast as I could to rush out of the subway station to get away from them.

But as I was going up the stairs I got dizzy and everything became dark.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes to find myself in all too familiar room. A hospital room. I guess those girls had done more damage to me that I had initially thought. I let out a heavy sigh as I closed my eyes again as my head was still throbbing in pain "fuck..." 

"Ah you're awake," I heard an all too familiar voice say. I opened my eyes once again and looked up at the doctor that was now towering over me.

"Oppa..."

"Mirae, what happened to you? If it wasn't for those guys who brought you here you'd have been in a critical condition,"

"I wouldn't mind that really- wait what boys?" I furrowed my brows trying to remember what had happened last.

"They told me you tried to kill yourself and then you passed out on the stairs...Mirae what happened this time?"

Everything that happened after I was beat came back to me. I pursed my lips and averted my gaze. Junki has known me since I was a baby and his family was close to mine. He knew everything about me and can read me like a book. It was no use avoiding his question.

"Junki oppa...I-I can't stand it anymore, my parents left to England for a month without taking me with them, leaving me with the uncle I hate and those kids at school just won't leave me alone, they're the ones who did this to me, no one loves me no one cares about me, everyone just wants to get rid of me, including my parents....I" I choked a bit on my words "What's the point you know? My existence is useless..." I spilled everything to him. He was always easy to talk to and something about him made it easy to just spill everything on my mind.

Junki crossed his arms over his chest. "Last time I checked, I love you and care about you, a lot, and I definitely would _not_ be happy if you were gone, you mean a lot to me Mirae, you're like a little sister to me, and not to mention all the doctors and nurses here love you just as much as I do, they care about you too, they always ask about you..."

I stared up at him as he spoke and sighed in defeat. I know he cares about me, but I can't help but still feel the way I do. 

"Now I think you should go thank those boys who helped you, I'll go tell them you're awake,"

"Wait, no!" I tried to stop him but he already left the room. I didn't want to see them.

About a couple minutes later four boys entered the room and I ignored them looking through the Manga that Junki left for me to read, he always bought them for me to read for whenever I got bored.

"Hey! are you okay now?" One them asked as he approached me. "I'm Jungwoo by the way, and this is Johnny, Jaehyun and Doyoung," I rolled my eyes and didn't bother looking up. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Tch," One of them clicked his tongue "Well she's a rude one, hey didn't your parents teach you better manners? This isn't how you should treat the people who went out of their way to help you," He scoffed as he nagged me.

I let out a heavy huff as I glared at him and put my book down in my lap "I never asked you to save me, I never asked you to bring me here, I don't think I should thank you for anything because you don't deserve it and you didn't do anything special, you definitely did not help me, now can you please leave?" I don't know why I was so angry at them but I just was. I felt as if i really meant those words.

"What? are you crazy? we saved your life twice in one night and this-" The one that was nagging was about to go off before the really tall guy placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"If you really wanted to save me, if you really want me to thank you, then you should have never stopped me." I grabbed the book again and flipped through the pages. "Now leave I don't want to see your faces again."

They finally left and I let out a sigh of relief lowering myself in the bed and pulling the blanket over my head.

_ Jaehyun POV _

Johnny, Taeyong, Doyoung and I have all been practicing today, we decided to take a break all plopped down to the floor letting out sighs and groans "Ah~ I'm so tired," Doyoung whined as he grabbed a towel, wiping off his sweat. We were trainees in a big company known as SM for now we were going to assume the name NCT if we debuted, we still had a while until debut but we already had a few fans since we did some projects here and there. 

Mark, Haechan and Taeil all entered the practice room "Who's hungry?" Taeil grinned holding up some bags with packed food. The boys all sat with us and put out the food.

"I'm starving," I said as I moved closer "this looks so good..."

"Did you guys include us in the meal?" We looked up and there was Jungwoo and Yuta entering the room, settling down beside us.

We began to eat quietly, we tend to be quiet eaters but we were fine with it. 

"You know, I wonder what had happened to that girl, she looked all beat up..." Johnny broke the silence. 

"Yeah, is it weird that I'm kind of concerned for her?" I chimed in and Doyoung let out a sigh.

"I mean despite her being really rude and ungrateful, I will admit that I'm a bit concerned for her as well..."

"What girl? Did something happen?" Mark asked, confusion written all over his face "I'm curious too," Haechan raised his hand. Taeyong, Taeil and Yuta soon expressed their curiosity as well so Johnny explained to them what had happened the previous day with that Mirae girl.

"Wait, Mirae? Lee Mirae?" Mark tilted his head.

"Yeah, I mean that's what the doctor said was her name anyway..." I answered as I took another bite of rice. 

Mark looked at Haechan "Do you think it's the same girl from our school?" Haechan shrugged as Mark looked back at Johnny "There's a girl at our school, like the same year as me and like there was these girls who like bully her and stuff, me and Haechan heard them planning to dump water on her as she came into school so we like stopped them...wait, wait now that I think about it something else happened that too,"

"Yeah I saw it, at lunch those girls were picking on her again, Mirae stood up and slapped her so hard on the face, pretty sure she left a mark, it was pretty bad ass not gonna lie," Haechan nodded his head 

"But after lunch I heard she went missing...like someone said they saw those girls follow her out later and they witness them beating someone up...honestly they're so messed up..." 

"...these types of things seriously piss me off," Yuta spoke up. No one really said anything but I can tell you right now, we all felt the same way as Yuta. 

"Hey maybe we could go visit her tonight? Maybe she's cooled down a bit, and besides Mark and Haechan should be visiting her as he as her classmates anyway," Jungwoo looked at us for approval of his idea and we all shrugged.

"I mean sure why not?"

"I'm just going for the hot nurses," I said with a wide grin on my face to loosen up the atmosphere a bit but Doyoung smacked me over the head "Don't be a pervert,"

"Ah I can't go, I got some things to do," We looked at Taeyong and nodded "That's fine, Mark and Haechan have to go, I'm going, Jungwoo too...who else?" I asked looking around at everyone in the room.

"Unfortunately I can't go, I gotta get ready for tomorrow's shoot..." Johnny also excused himself, Taeil and Yuta looked at each other then back at me as Taeil spoke up"I don't think we should go since she doesn't know us, it would be kind of weird...but I can maybe pack some food for you guys to take with you for her!"

"Ahh I really wanna go and see how cute she is though! Is she cute?" Taeil nudged Yuta and Yuta pouted "fine fine, I won't go but...is she cute?" He said with a wide grin. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted Suicide

_ Jaehyun POV _

Jungwoo, Mark, Haechan and I arrived to the hospital, Doyoung last minute decided not to join he felt as Mirae wouldn't appreciate seeing his face after he went off on her. On the way here we picked up some flowers, candy and a packed lunch Taeil gave us from his parents restaurant. We know we don't know her but we were genuinely worried and we wanted to comfort her.

Once inside, we made our way up to her room when I opened the door I found an empty bed "maybe she's using the bathroom?" Haechan suggested as we set down the flowers and gifts on the table by her beside. We stood around waiting for her, Mark took a seat while Haechan leaned against the wall. 

"I'm going to ask if anyone knows where she is," I left the room and found a nurse asking her about Mirae. 

"She should still be in here room, maybe she's with Dr. Lee?"

"Can you take me to him?" 

The nurse nodded and led me into his office before leaving. The doctor lifted his head, lips forming into a smile "Oh, I remember you from the other day, Jaehyun right?" I bowed my head in greeting "We came to see Mirae but she wasn't there, we wondering if she home already or something..."

Doctor Lee tilted his head, his brows creasing "No she should still be here, she goes home tomorrow," he then stood up and lead me out into the hall "maybe she's walking around, let's go find her," as we walked down the hall back to her room Jungwoo and the others approached us "Hyung...Doctor, we found this note on her bed," Jungwoo's eyes were filled with worry, he handed a small piece of paper over to the doctor, I leaned in to see what was written.

_"I'm sorry, Junki, but I've made my decision, don't look for me..."_

Doctor Lee was silent for a moment before stuffing the note in his pocket "We need to look for her," he soon reported it to the nurses and asked them to tell the security about this, the boys and I stood still, we were nervous. 

"Is there anything we can do?" Mark asked "should we go out look for her? Maybe she left the building..." 

"The security would have caught her leaving if she did, doesn't mean she can't be sneaky though..." the Doctor brushed his fingers through his hair as he cursed under his breath. We decided to look around the building and ask if anyone had seen her but we had no luck.

I decided to check the emergency stairway but as I went up there was no sign of any human other than me. My phone began to ring, it was Mark.

"Did you find her?" I asked, slightly out of breath from climbing the stairs. "No but they looked back at security footage, it looks like she went up to the roof, where are you right now?"

"I'm at the stairs...I'll go up right now,"

"Wait! You can't get up there without a key, only staff are allowed out there,"

"Then how did she get out there?"

"We think she stole the doctors key card, we're coming up right now with a key,"

"Okay I'll be waiting..."

My heart began to race, I was scared for some reason. Was she really going to kill herself? I stood by the door to the rooftop, anxiously waiting for everyone to gather up here. It felt like ages.

Soon I heard footsteps coming up towards me.

"Jaehyun! We have a key," Haechan stood beside me as Doctor Lee unlocked the door, we all rushed out but quickly froze in our spot as we stared at the girl standing at the edge and staring down below her to her desired fate. 

We all stood there with a shared unspoken hesitation. She hadn't noticed us so we hesitated on whether to get her attention or not since we weren't sure what she would do.

She looked up towards the sky that was now growing dark as the sun set. For some strange reason my heart felt heavier and something inside me compelled me to do something, my body moving on it's own. I quietly and carefully moved towards her, inching towards her as she was lost in her own thoughts. I don't know what was going through her head, but I knew they were scary thoughts. 

"Here goes..." I heard her whisper to herself as she looked towards the ground again. 

Without hesitation I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back off the ledge. I lost my balance and fell back with her on top of me, I held onto her tightly, something inside me told me to not let go. 

"Let go of me!" She struggled to get out of my grasp.

Doctor Lee soon approached me with the security guard by his side, both of them grabbed a hold of her, I let her go as they pulled her up onto her feet. I sat up and when I saw the look on the doctors face I noticed his face had gone white from fear. He was silent, didn't say a word. The security led her back into the hospital as she struggled when Doctor Lee looked at me "Thank you, I owe you one," he soon followed the security with Mirae. 

The boys and I each looked towards each other with relief. 

_ Mirae POV _

I was put under suicide watch in the hospital in psychiatric wing. I was given therapy and was constantly monitored. I hated it at first I didn't want to do it. Junki heard about it, and for the first time since that day he finally came to speak to me. He was silent at first but then he finally spoke to me. I've never seen him cry in my 18 years of knowing him. I felt guilty. I felt selfish. 

I finally agreed to open up and let my therapist do her job. I spent about two weeks there before I was finally released. 

About week after being released from the hospital I decided to go visit Paradise Cuisine, my favorite restaurant. While I was eating peacefully, not a thought in my mind, my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID.

_Mom_

I answered. "Mirae, my baby! Are you okay? I heard you were at the hospital again and I heard you were all beat up! What happen--" 

I grew highly agitated as she spoke. I clenched my jaw and held back my anger before speaking as calmly as possible, cutting her off.

"I'm fine mom, don't worry it's no big deal, it was just a small car accident I'm doing great..."

I lied to her. 

_Why are you only calling now anyway? It's been over three weeks, you couldn't call or text earlier?_

I heard my mom let out a sigh of relief "I'm so glad sweetie, but you should try to be more careful from now on okay? I'm sorry we couldn't come visit, baby, we've just been so busy with meetings and work here. Oh speaking of which! We're working on a deal with a company here in England, our company is finally growing! Aren't you excited?" 

I rolled her eyes as my mother began talking about work, it annoyed me how all she ever did was talk about work. But I kept my mouth shut and just let her talk. 

"Anyway, it looks like we're going to have to extended our trip, we're going to go to France for an event then we have to come back to England, it might be another month or two, we told your uncle he says it's fine if you stay longer," 

I could feel my blood boil, it took everything in me not to go off on her. Another month or two? I pulled the phone away from my face to calm myself as I took a few deep breaths then brought it back to my ear. "Oh sweetie, I have to go now we have our next meeting soon, take care!" She finally hung up the phone and I scoffed.

" _'Sorry we couldn't visit, we had meetings'_ My ass," I mumbled to myself "Most parents would drop everything for their kids, but no, my parent's aren't like that, they'd drop everything for work, including me," I took another deep breath trying not to get too worked up about it.

Instead, I took out my notebook and began to write. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
_“I was at the cafe by myself, wearing a hood over my head as I sipped on my caramel frappucino. The cafe's door bell rang as someone entered. I looked up towards the door as a group of boys had entered the cafe. I recognized them as my friends and smirked lowering my head. Waiting to see if my friends had recognized me, but it seems they hadn't noticed me since they passed right by me sitting at a table. I then-“_

I was distracted from my writing as a few boys walked into the restaurant while talking and laughing. I looked up at the noisy boys and my eyes immediately widened as I recognized the them. The ones I’ve wanted to avoid the most. A few people carrying cameras followed them in and filmed the boys. They boys sat down at a table as the camera men set up some camera's on their table the boys soon began talking again once everything had been set up.

"Our friend's parents own this restaurant, they're really great people, let me see if Taeil hyung is here!" The one I remembered as Johnny spoke up as he went towards the kitchen. 

_“They're friends with owners?"_ I wanted to groan but I didn't want to catch anyone's attention "Ugh I hope I won't have to find a new restaurant." I watched them while pulling my hood over my head and slowly put my things away in my bag. I took my wallet out placing some cash onto the table. As I stood up from my seat I glanced towards the boys again. I panicked as I met eyes with Jaehyun. I quickly turned away and left the restaurant.

I don’t know why I still dislike them so much or why I want to avoid them, my excuse is that they saved me when I didn't want it...twice. You might be thinking “oh but you went through therapy! Aren’t you getting better?” No I am not...I mean a little bit, but I've faked my way through therapy. My depression aside my life _is_ in fact a crappy one. No one understands what happens to me or what goes on. I can’t say anything about Minhee either because she’s rich enough to make it so what she does to me never happened, I mean I could counteract it but then it'll just seem like an act of pettiness for attention.

But since both of my attempts to leave this world failed, I decided for now…I won’t try it again. At least not for now. I don't think I want to die yet especially when I'm graduating soon, I mean who knows once I set out for college things might change.

.

.

.

It was finally time for me to get back to school, well I say "finally" as if it's good thing but hey I gotta graduate somehow. Auntie Hana would pick up my assignments from school and she managed to borrow some notes from some boys for me so that I can make up for the time I’ve been gone. The boys at my school did not hesitate or even question her.

Aunt Hana was a gorgeous woman, boys always fell head over heels for her, she's the sweetest woman I've ever met. I don’t understand why she’s in love with or even still with this so called uncle of mine.

I stood in front of the school gates and took in a deep breath before walking in.

I made sure to avoid contact with anyone, especially Minhee and her friends. I walked to the teacher’s office and knocked on the door before entering. I approached my teachers for each subject that I owed homework to and handed them my work. 

I bowed before I left to my classroom and sat at my desk quietly.

The bell for first period finally rang and Mr. Kim entered the classroom with someone trailing behind him. The teacher introduced him as the new student and let the boy introduce himself.

He grinned widely and bowed, “Yo! What’s up? Nice to meet you all, I just moved here from China, so make sure to show me around aight? Oh I’m Wong Yukhei, but you can call me Lucas,” he winked and some of the girls squealed over his good looks, including Minhee, who has a boyfriend by the way. They were all excited to have a handsome new guy in school. I wasn't that excited, I mean he was attractive but I just wasn't interested.

Of course our teacher assigned him a seat right next to me, me of all people, the one Minhee and all the girls were attracted to was being seated next to the girl she hated most. 

_Great, this is gonna be fun._

Lucas sat down beside me, giving me a wide grin “Yo, you’re my seat mate now huh? What’s your name?” he asked I looked up at him and bit down my lip, I was low-key afraid he might start teasing me and picking on me like the others.

I opened my mouth “I-I uh…I’m Lee…M..Mirae,” I pursed my lips and cursed myself for stuttering. He placed his hand on the top of my head and messed with my hair, my eyes widened in shock. He smiled at me and looked forward, he mumbled something but I couldn’t hear him.

.

.

.

It was finally time for lunch, I rushed up to the roof top, I didn't want to eat outside or in the cafeteria again, not after what happened with Minhee that day. 

I opened the door to the roof top, finding a corner to sit by. I sat down leaning against the wall, I took my phone out out and plugged in my ear-phones, turning on some music before I pulled out my lunch box, opening it. 

My aunt had made me a good lunch, she always did actually she was a great cook. I enjoyed my lunch peacefully, for once. When I finished I put everything away, leaning my head back and closing my eyes as I slowly fell asleep.

I soon felt someone lightly nudge my shoulder and heard a distant voice, I opened my eyes and I saw a familiar figure in front me. I blinked a few times before pulling my headphones out, as my vision became more clear I remembered who he was.

* * *

A/n: I hope you guys are enjoying this ;; I suck at writing it's been a while


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since that day at the rooftop Mark and Haechan have been trying to hang around me more often. I remembered that they were there at the hospital at my second attempt, they said they wanted to come visit since we went to the same school, I also learned they're close with the one's who 'saved' me. 

I didn't mind their presence but they were becoming a bother during lunch. They always came to the rooftop, sometimes bringing their friend, Naeun. But I didn't bother changing my spot. 

I'd rather go through their noisiness and bickering than be picked on and have my food thrown all over the place. I think I might have, at some point, actually started enjoying their presence.

Though ever since Mark and Haechan started hanging around me I started running into the other guys as well. I usually would avoid them or run away, but it's been like this for a month.

I decided to just deal with it and stop running away. I grew tired of hating them and avoiding them. Honestly they didn't really do anything that bad to me, they were just doing what they thought was right. 

After all, how could they possibly understand what I'm going through and how I feel?

I was at Paradise Cuisine again, this time I didn't try to hide my face every time someone came in. These boys visited this place so often because of their friend.

I began writing in my journal again while listening to music.

_My boyfriend and I were on a date today, we went to our favorite restaurant and ordered a bowl of Jjampong and Jajjangmyun. We out our noodles deliciously and apparently I had some sauce on the corner of my lips. He reached over and wiped the sauce off with his fingers and then licked the sauce off his fingers while looking at me with a playful smirk. "You're gross" I laughed softly and shook my head. After we finished our meal we sat and talked for a bit longer before heading out to get some dessert. Oh Mirae! what's up? whatchu doin?_

Wait- what?

I blinked at what I had just wrote before looking up from my journal. There, sitting in front of me, was Jaehyun, grinning widely at me, his dimples practically smiling too, as he tried to take a peak at journal. My eyes widened in shock and I quickly shut the notebook and hid it between my arms. 

"N-nothing, I'm not doing anything," I defended. 

If he saw what was in here he'd make fun of me for sure, not only that, he would tell his friends and then in no time I'd become the laughing stock of the group, just like in school.

Jaehyun's smile disappeared as he tilted his head in confusion at my reaction before shaking his head and placing himself in the seat beside me. 

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?" He said with a small smile. 

"You're supposed to ask before you sit," I grumbled.

He let out a low chuckle, resting his elbow on the table, supporting his chin against his fist as he turned his head to look at me. 

"Aren't you going to eat anything? I'm starving- I think I might order some Jajjangmyun, what are you getting?"

"I already ordered my food..." I spoke timidly "I ordered some Jjamp-" I stopped mid sentence. 

Wait- this situation seems familiar. Jajjangmyun and Jjampong? Just like in my story...nah it's just a coincidence. 

"Jjampong? Oh so you like spicy food," Jaehyun nodded to himself and smiled at the waitress as she placed my bowl of Jjampong in front of me. He told her what he wants and she smiled at me. 

"Are you two friends now?" She asked me. 

I shook my head and before I could speak Jaehyun had already beat me to it 

"Yeah, of course we're friends now! After all I saved-" My eyed widened and I quickly shut his mouth with my hand without thinking.

"What are you talking about?!" I realized what I did and cleared my throat taking my hand back.

"I mean...I never said we were friends, don't go deciding things on your own," I said softly while looking down.

I picked up my chopsticks and began eating my noodles. After Heeyeon left Jaehyun turned to me.

"I want to ask you some questions...will you answer me honestly?"

I looked up at him. "Why do I need to answer you?"

"I won't let you leave until you answer me,"

I put down my chopsticks and sighed softly.

"Fine."

Jaehyun scooted his chair a little closer to me. "First...why did you stop me mid-sentence?"

"Does the whole world need to know I tried to kill myself?" I answered, looking straight at him.

He nodded in response.

"Fair enough, alright then...why won't you let us get close to you?" He asked, this time his tone was a bit softer, and for some reason, his soft voice made me feel a little more safe. It doesn't make sense I know, but that's what I felt. 

"I-..I don't need friends, I prefer being...on my own" I subconsciously looked down, avoiding eye contact with him as I picked up my chopsticks again.

"Last question...why?"

"Why what?" Before I continued eating. 

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

I swallowed my food and clenched my fist in my lap. 

"I-" wait what am I doing? I was about to tell him everything. 

I let out a and stayed silent.

_Why? Why was I about to open up to him? Why do I feel like I can tell him anything? This man...._

This man...he is strange.

"That's okay..you don't have to answer me right now, I won't bother you about it, but please, could you open up to us just a little bit?"

Jaehyun pleaded. His voice and eyes were filled with sincerity. 

Why does he care so much about a girl like me?

"Why do you care so much about me? Why are you so persistent about become friends with me?" My voice shook a bit and I swallowed back any tears that threatened to come out.

He looked into my eyes and shrugged. 

"Honestly...I don't know, I don't even know why I decided to come here today, or how I saved you that last time. But for some reason I just always end up being around you," He paused for a moment.

"For some reason when I think about you...and when I'm around you I get this strange feeling. This feeling that I somehow know you, that I have to be there for you...you- you're really a strange girl."

I didn't know how to respond.

 _Me? the strange one? You're the strange one_...

I then felt a soft touch against my cheek. 

"What are you crying for?" He let out a soft chuckle. 

I quickly began wiping my face with my sleeves, I didn't even realize I was crying. 

"I wasn't crying," I mumbled and quickly grabbed my chopsticks and began stuffing my face with the noodles.

_You're the strange one._

_._

_._

_._

_ Jaehyun POV _

I had a strange dream last night.

Mirae was crying, she was sitting in the corner, hugging her knees, shoulders shaking as she cried. 

I tried to approach her, to comfort her. 

But it seemed the harder I tried to get close to her, the farther she became. 

I didn't give up, I kept walking and walking, I even tried running. 

Why? why was I even trying so hard to get close to her, I don't understand.

Something inside me just keeps pulling me to her, telling me that she needs me.

Though, if she really needed me then...why won't she let me in?

When I woke up I stayed on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _That girl just won't get out of my head, even in my dreams._

I got out of bed, changed my clothes, and headed out to the company building.

Even during practice, I couldn't stop thinking about Mirae. I was very curious about her. The day we first met she looked all beat up, bruised, and bloody, and the fact she tried to kill herself in that state, says that something definitely happened. 

After practice I decided to go pick up Mark and Haechan from school while also checking up on Mirae. Today was a Friday too, I had realized a while ago almost every Friday Mirae would be at Taeil's family restaurant. 

I figured maybe I could convince her to go together this time.

I arrived at the school gates with Taeyong and we waited for the boys. When Mark and Haechan came out they ran to us and mark began complaining about Haechan. "You two are always fighting, are you sure you guys are friends?" Taeyong laughed "It's fun teasing him when he's so dumb like this" Mark hit Haechan "I'm not dumb!" Then they started bickering again.

"Did you see Mirae today?" I casually asked and Mark nodded. 

"Yeah I ate lunch with her, I asked her if she wanted to walk home together but she said she's on cleaning duty today." I nodded in response and we all began walking back to our dorm.

After we all changed and showered we met up with the rest of the guys at Taeil's house, his house was connected to the restaurant so we entered through the restaurants front door, where his mother greeted us. We played some games in his room and watched TV then after a few hours we headed downstairs to the restaurant to eat.

When we all sat down I looked around the restaurant to see if Mirae was there, but I didn't see her. I got up and went to ask Taeil's mother and sister to ask if they had seen her yet and they both shook their heads. I nodded and joined the boys again. 

A bad feeling was growing inside of me, I didn't know why, but I felt anxious. 

"You good Jaehyun?" Yuta asked and I was brought back to reality.

I looked up at him and shrugged. "I just have a bad feeling about something," I mumbled.

"About what?" Taeil asked. "I don't know, it's just a bad gut feeling,"

"Oh Hyung! I forgot my textbooks at school! I need them to do my homework," Mark spoke up out of realization, and out of no where as well. It kind of surprised me. "Let's go back and get them then, are the gates still open?" Johnny asked as he got up. 

"Yea, some clubs are probably having meetings right now and the sports teams must be practicing as well, so they keep it open,"

"You can always jump over the fence as another option anyway," Haechan said as he got up the same time I did.

"We'll wait here!" Taeil called out to us as we headed towards the door. So it was just Johnny, Mark, Haechan and I.

We entered the school and it was pretty empty to our surprise, most of the lights were out too. Mark said the club rooms were on the other side of the building that's why it was empty. We followed him up to his classroom and I swear I thought I heard weeping when we got to the second floor, but I shrugged it off.

"You guys got ghosts here or something? Pretty sure I heard a weeping virgin ghost or something," Johnny shuddered then broke into a laugh. We laughed as well but we all quickly stopped when the weeping turned into a scream. We all gave each other looks, we didn't know whether to be scared or worried but we decided to follow the sound anyway.

We walked down the halls of the second floor, trying to follow where the sound was coming from, as we got closer and the voice became more clear we heard a girls voice as she cried, she had said something we couldn't completely make out but it sounded as if she was asking someone to not touch her.

"please...someone help me, I hate it I hate it, it's too dark!"

We finally got closer to where the crying was coming from, it was the storage closet. The girl was weakly banging against the door, crying "please...get me out, I hate it, I hate the dark," there was another pause as she breathed shakily, "d-don't touch me, d-don't come any closer, please" she whimpered.

I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Is someone out there?" She gasped. 

"Y-yeah there's four of us, don't worry, we'll get you out,"

She was silent for moment, "o-okay, h-hurry p-please" her was voice was quiet. "Mark do you know who would have the key to the storage room?" Taeyong asked as he turned to Mark. Mark nodded his head "I'll go get it right now!"

"W-wait!"Mark paused as he was about to run off "Don't...don't leave me by myself, I-I'm scared,"

"Don't worry we'll be here," I looked at Mark and he nodded before leaving with Haechan following behind him. I pressed my back against the door and crouched down, Taeyong did the same.

"You still there?" She whimpered.

"Yeah don't worry...how long have you been in there?" I asked. 

"I don't know...a while? I-it was right after school," Her breath was shaky as she spoke.

Right after school, it's already dark out. School ended 5 hours ago and no one heard her in here? "How did you get locked in?" She went silent for a moment. 

Taeyong looked at me, worry on his face, he then spoke up "Are you okay? What's your name?"

"M-Mirae," My eyed widened. "Mirae? Lee Mirae?"

She went silent again, it almost sounded as if she was breathing heavily but I couldn't tell.

"Mirae? Are you okay?"

"I...hate....the dark," She said with a pause for air between each word "I have...I have a phobia...of... of the dark..."

Mark and Haechan then finally came running back with the Janitors key. I took it from him unlocking the door as fast as I could. When I opened the door Mirae stared at me for a moment before she jumped into me, wrapping her arms around me she began sobbing again. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair as I comforted her "Shh, you're okay now, we're right here...Mirae, we're right here...let's get you home, yeah?"

A/N: sorry for any bad grammar or mistakes, please make sure to let me know what you think!~ Also ugh finally more Jaehyun and a long chapter


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to sit and eat lunch at my desk today, I told Mark I felt like eating alone when he texted me. I took out my lunch box and put it on my desk as I opened it putting the dishes side by side.

My aunt had wanted me to eat more meet so she made me some stir fried beef. I picked up my chopsticks and Lucas sat beside me after coming back from buying food from the school store. 

"Can I join you today? I always wanted to eat with you but you're always going off somewhere," He ask with a smile.

I stared at him and slowly nodded while shrugging. 

"Sure... I guess, that is your desk after all," I was honestly hoping to be alone today but I can't really kick someone out from their own desk. I turned my head away as he sat himself down and I began to eat my food.

"Oh that looks good, did you make?" He asked and I shook my head. 

"Can I try some?" I looked up at him furrowed my brows. 

_We weren't close so why was he asking if I would share my food with him?_

But before I could even answer he had already reached over, taking some of the meat from my lunch box and ate it. I stared at him in disbelief and I swear I could here someone scoffing right then.

"This is so good! Who ever made it must be a great cook!" He grinned widely at me. "I wish my mom wasn't too busy to make me lunch, I have always have to buy my lunch"

"I see..." I said quietly and looked back at my food before I went back to eating.

Later that day during gym someone, and when I say someone I mean Minhee, decided to trip me while we were running laps and I twisted my ankle. Lucas quickly volunteered to take me to the nurses office, claiming he wanted to go anyway because he was feeling sick.

Lucas is a strange guy, why is he always trying to be friendly with me? I was suspicious of him at first, thinking the girls might have put him up to do something to me, but he would have done it already if that was the case.

Though strangely I felt like I could trust him.

After the nurse wrapped a bandage around my ankle I laid down on one of the beds and so did Lucas, turns out he really was feeling sick.

I stayed silent and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep. 

But then I heard a loud sigh coming from the bed beside me. I peeked a little through my eyes and looked over at Lucas, he had his arm over his eyes, covering them. Although I couldn't see his face completely I could tell something was wrong. Maybe he was more sick than I thought. I closed my eyes again.

"Mirae?" I opened my eyes again, "are you awake?"

I didn't know if I wanted to answer but his voice sounded different from usual. Almost as if he was upset.

"Y-yes, I am"

"Can I ask for a favor? I'll do anything in return,"

"As long as it's within my abilities..."

"Can...you ask your mother to make me lunch too? You can tell her I'm girl or something so there's no misunderstandings,"

I was quiet for a moment confused by his request. 

  
"I just...I just want to eat a home cooked meal, my mother...she's always working so she's rarely home...and my step-dad he's...well we're not exactly close," He spoke quietly.

I understood how he felt, to have to always be home alone, or have your parents on some kind of trip. I sympathized with him. I took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Sure I'll do that...but it's my aunt who makes the food, the only thing I want is to make sure to thank her someday,"

I then sat up "and don't be picky or I'll hit you." I joked.

"That's easy," He took his arm off his face and looked at me with a smile, but when I looked into his eyes I could tell he wasn't really smiling on the inside.

Once school had ended Lucas left first after helping me to the classroom to grab my things. I grabbed my bag and looked through it to search for my phone to call my aunt to pick me up or send me a taxi. 

But as I searched for it I couldn't find it, I looked in my desk, my pockets and then my bag once again.

"Looking for this?" 

I looked up to see Minhee and her friends smirking at me. Minhee was holding my phone in her hand. 

"Don't worry you're still not popular, you didn't get any messages...well there was one, but don't worry I told them you're on cleaning duty today," she had a sinister smile on her face, it's shame, she was really pretty but she tossed all that out with her shitty personality. She threw my phone to the ground, stomping on it, making sure it was broken.

I looked at her with disbelief as two of her friend walked up to me and grabbed me by my arms and started dragging me somewhere.

I kept struggling trying to get out of their hold but when I did that they tossed me to the ground and began kicking me. "stop fucking struggling you whore, you think you're so great because you're fucking Wong Yukhei?" she scoffed through her teeth and the girl grabbed me again. "Yukhei is fucking mine, you understand, so stay the fuck away from him!"

I didn't understand this girl, she already had a boyfriend but she still chased after other men behind his back...and _I'm_ the whore here.

The girls then tossed me into a small storage closet and beat me up a little more as I sobbed and tried to cover myself. I was still covering my head when they walked away. But then I heard the door shut and the sound of it being locked.

I peeked through my hands and it was dark. This room had no windows. I slowly started to panic.

I quickly got up and tried to find the light switch but the light wasn't working. I started to grow more scared.

I hated the dark. It was more than just a phobia.

 _Bad things always happened when it was dark_.

I started to feel suffocated and my breathing got heavier. I quickly closed my eyes, not wanting to see anything. My fear of the dark was so strong that my mind would play tricks on me making me see and feel things that aren't there. It would make me remember things I didn't want to remember. I slowly stood up and tried to open the door but it was firmly locked.

I turned around and I saw a dark figure, I knew it wasn't there, I knew it was just in my mind, but it felt so real. I saw my cousin, and I saw _him_. But _he_ had died long ago. So why did I still feel scared?

I then felt as if I was being touched...exactly the way they did on those nights. I started screaming and crying but no one came to help. I started hyperventilating and sweating and soon I passed out.

When I woke up later it was still dark, and I was still in the room. I had no idea what time it was and how long I had been here. My fear began to creep up on me again and began to cry again. Screaming for help and trying to catch my breath.

After a while I heard the door knob being twisted but the door didn't open.

_Finally someone came._

I was starting to clam down a little as the boys spoke to me and asked me questions.

When they asked my name and I answered the boy some how knew my name, I was going to ask who he was but I remembered I was stuck in a dark room again, the panic rising up in me once again.

"I...hate...the...dark" I said breathlessly. I truly hated it. I tightly shut my eyes trying to distract myself by thinking about who could be outside the door.

When the door finally opened my natural instincts kicked in and the first thing I did was jump at the first person who was there and I hugged them tight as I started crying in relief.

I was too weak and tired to stand up so they carried me. I couldn't see their faces clearly because of the tears but I recognized Mark and Haechan. As they carried me out I fell asleep.

.

.

.

I was listening to familiar sounds of beeping as I slowly woke up, I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, they felt so heavy. It felt like I had been asleep for years since my body was so stiff and heavy. I then heard a voice calling my name.

"Mirae," It was Junki "I have some good news for you..that girl Jung Minhee, she turned herself in saying she's been feeling extremely guilty about what she did. She's going to be under house arrest for a while since she turned herself in. Her parents are paying for your hospital bills too."

_Minhee turned herself in? For what? For locking me in a closet...why would they put her under house arrest for that, and Minhee is definitely not the type to feel guilty for anything._

Junki then let out a heavy sigh. "Mirae, please wake up soon, we miss you...I miss you, there's something important I need to tell you, so please wake up,"

The way he sounded just then made my heart drop. I've never heard him sound so worried like that before in my life. The way he was asking me to wake up was as if I would never wake up again.

"By the way the guys who brought you to the hospital came to visit, they've been visiting you a lot lately," I could almost see him smiling.

"Hello there, Miss Mirae, it's me Jaehyun. Taeil couldn't come today but he says his mother misses seeing you at the restaurant,"

 _"Miss?"_ Why was he calling me so formally. I was so confused. Something seemed off, something seemed different. 

I tried to open my eyes but for some reason it was really hard to do so. But I kept trying to force my eyes open and the bright light hit my eyes making me squint.

"Dr. Lee she's...look!" Jaehyun called for Junki, he sounded surprised. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I blinked a bit before looking around, I saw Jaehyun, Mark and Doyoung smiling at me and then I looked over beside me as Junki sat down on the side of the bed, looking down at me.

He was smiling brightly at me, making me smile back naturally. But his eyes were slowly filing up with tears.

I was confused, why? Why is he crying? I tried to speak, but my voice wouldn't come out and I couldn't keep my lids open any longer. I closed my eyes and all I saw was darkness again.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes as sun light coming in from the window had hit my face, waking me up. I looked around and realized that this was not my room and soon remembered the events of last night. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. 

"You're awake?" I looked over to my side and saw a girl sitting at the desk with a laptop and a text book open on top of it. I recognized her as Taeil's sister.

"You should go take a shower, Mom is preparing breakfast for us downstairs," She smiled at me. Her smile was kind and gentle. I smiled back and nodded as she handed me some clean clothes to wear and a towel "wear these for now, your uniform is in the dryer."

"Thank you," I managed to say before leaving her room to find the bathroom. I forgot to ask her where it was but as soon as I was about to turn around I saw Taeil coming my way.

"Mirae! You're awake," He smiled brightly at me and I nodded, "Yeah..." He looked down at what I was carrying and then back up at me "going to shower?" I nodded again "I see, the water is hot and ready for you so go ahead," He started to walk back towards his room but I quickly grabbed him by his shirt and he turned to look at me.

"what's wrong?"

"Um...I don't know where it is," I spoke softly and he chuckled at me pointing towards the door down the hall "right there, don't take too long okay?" I smiled as a thank you and bowed my head before letting him go and heading towards the shower.

I made my way back to Heeyeon's room after showering and when I opened the door I saw her ironing my uniform. "You don't have to do that, I can do it" I approached her, offering to take the iron from her but she just smiled and shook her head. 

"It's okay, I'm almost finished anyway so you go downstairs and get yourself some breakfast okay?" I was about to argue but she pressed her finger against her lips and shook her head. I sighed and gave in before leaving her room, making my way downstairs into the restaurant. The restaurant was still closed so there wasn't any customers around.

As I made my way in I saw Taeil sitting with his mother. I bowed towards his mother in respect and joined them at the table. "Thank you Mrs. Moon for letting me stay here, and for the breakfast, you really didn't have work yourself like this,"

"Aigoo, what are you saying? You think I'm going to let a young growing girl go to school without a proper breakfast? I would never let that happen," She smiled and laughed and I couldn't help but smile back. 

She was a sweet and kind woman.

"If you don't feel like going to school you can stay here, or I can take you home. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to rest some more, you seem exhausted." Taeil suggested and I shook my head "It's okay, I'll...I'll be fine, I should go I can't afford to miss anymore school days this year." 

Yoseob nodded and then we began to to eat the breakfast Mrs. Moon had prepared for us. I usually don't eat much but today I just felt hungry for some reason and ate a lot. 

Once we finished eating I helped Mrs. Moon clean the dishes before heading upstairs and changing into the my uniform.

Heeyeon wanted to fix my hair for me, I was about refuse but she beat me to it and didn't let me, she said she always wanted a little sister and if she had one she would want to do her hair for her. So I gave in. She brushed my hair and fixed it into a half-up fishtail braid. When I looked into the mirror I liked how I looked. I never did my hair before, I usually just keep it down. It was different and it was a nice change.

I thanked Heeyeon and made my way downstairs, grabbing my bag as Taeil handed it over to me.

While I was putting my shoes on, Taeil stood beside me and asked me "So are you feeling better? What happened last night?" I pursed my lips and kept my eyes fixed on my shoes as I slipped into them "I um, got locked in the closet while getting some cleaning supplies...I guess the janitor didn't check before locking," I lied. 

I stood up and looked up at him. 

"Were the one who came to help me last night?" I asked.

"No, we did," I heard a voice say and turned my head. I hadn't even noticed that Mark and Jaehyun were here in the first place "I..um thank you," They both smiled at me and approached me, patting me on the back before putting their shoes on. Mark, Jaehyun and Taeil had all decided to walk with me and Mark to school and I let them, there was no reason to refuse and Mark and I go to the same school anyway.

The walk to school was pretty quiet. No one said much until we reached the school gates. "Thank you," I bowed my head to Jaehyun and Taeil, they smiled "no need to thank us, we're always here for you...also you don't need to be so formal with us," I nodded before Mark and I turned and started walking towards the school building, but then Jaehyun suddenly called for me. I turned to look at him and he said one last thing and before I knew it I found myself smiling widely and my face turning red.

During the break I sat next to Lucas as usual and pulled out a piece of paper as we ate and began writing on it. I need to properly thank everyone for what they've have done for me, so I began writing down what I should do for Taeil's family and for Mark and Jaehyun... oh and Taeyong too! They told me on the way that he was thereto help me too.

I owed everyone a lot and they deserved it. As I was writing everything down Lucas smiled at me "You're hair looks nice like that, I can actually see your pretty face now," He joked a bit and I smiled back. 

I then remembered what Jaehyun had told me earlier.

_"You look beautiful today, I want to see your face like this more often,"_

I found myself smiling again. I've never smiled so much before and it felt good.

* * *

A/n: I'm trying to make a video trailer for this but i lost my progress cuz the app crashed lol I'm not good at making videos but imma keep trying. Hope you guys are enjoying this ;; also I can't wait for dreams come back 


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Sorry if I'm inconsistent with the POV sometimes I need to switch to third but I'll mostly be writing in 1st

\--------------------------------------

"Ayo wassup everyone! Haechan and I are back at it again, we're going on a mini-trip to Everland! This is somewhat a sponsor ship and it's a pretty big deal..."

"Yeah and if you guys haven't heard of Everland, it's only the coolest amusement park and resort in South Korea!"

"We were allowed to invite a couple of friends along with us, it's a 3 days 2 nights trip so we're definitely going to have the full experience,"

"It is now 5:30 in the morning, we're waiting on two more of our friends, but we'll show you who's here right now,"

Mark and Haechan turned their camera's pointing them at the boys in front of them "Our Japanese Hyung, Yuta, and the one and only Jaehyun are here with us this weekend," Mark introduced as Yuta and Jaehyun posed for the camera.

"Oh here come our last two guests," The two boys rushed towards the two girls who were walking and wrapped their arms around their shoulders "our last two guests are the two prettiest of the prettiest girls in our entire school, Naeun and Mirae!" 

The two girls blushed "What's this all about? What's with the camera's?" Mirae asked, looking towards the two boys. 

"Oh I thought we told you already, we're youtubers! We have almost 300k subscribers, which reminds me..." Mark looked back into the camera "once we get to 300k subs Haechan and I will be doing a 24 hour live stream at an abandoned hospital! So look forward to that and keep subscribing, anyway we're gonna head out now, we'll see you guys in a bit!" Mark turned the camera off before leading the girls over to the van that came to pick them up. 

"Wow 300k? I should get on youtube more often..." Mirae looked over at Naeun "Did you know about this?" Naeun nodded her head "Yeah, I make sure to watch all their videos, I wanna support Mark...and Haechan as much as I can," the girl glanced over at Mark and smiled "Congrats on getting this sponsorship by the way,"

Mark's blushed and looked at the floor beneath him, rubbing the back of his nape "Heh, thanks Naeun," Mirae looked at the two of them, it was obvious this guys had a huge crush on Naeun. She smiled to herself. 

"So you guys are going to be recording the whole trip?" Mirae asked and they nodded. 

"If you don't want us to have you in the videos we can censor your face if you'd like,"

"It's okay Haechan, I don't mind but I tend to be quiet so I might not be any fun,"

"We'll be the judge of that, Noona," 

The girls and boys climbed into the van the park had sent out to pick them up. The ride took about an hour. When they arrived they first checked into the hotel, they had three rooms so they split up into groups of two to share a room. Once they've put their bags in their rooms they all gathered at the hotels cafeteria for breakfast. 

Yuta was sitting right across from Mirae, so Mirae had felt a bit awkward since she hadn't met him before. She knew who he was since Taeil had told her they were boarding a Japanese student, but they've never met in person or spoken so she felt a bit awkward. 

Yuta had noticed this and decided to break the ice with her "Hey cutie, you don't have to be shy around me," he smiled warmly at the younger girl "you're starting college soon right? Which college do you plan on applying for?" 

Mirae bit down on her lip as she finally met his eyes with her own, 

"SNU..." 

"Oh I go there! We can be friends and I'll take care of you once you graduate and get in, what do you plan on majoring in?" he took a bite of his food after asking, anticipating an answer. 

"I kind of wanted to go for fashion design, or something Art related,"

As they were discussing school and majors Mark was stuck sitting right beside Naeun as per Haechan's plan. Haechan pulled his phone out.

**Haechan** :

Broooo what are you doing??? Talk to her already!

  
 **Mark** :

I don't know what to say, I'm shy man I can't help it...

Also why'd you make me sit right beside her??  
  


 **Haechan** :

I put so much effort and getting you two to sit next to each other

are my efforts going to be thrown to the side?

the betrayal

talk to her about what she's looking forward to on this trip

  
 **Mark** :

Okay okay... 

Mark sat up straight and looked over to Naeun "So uh, Naeun, what are you tripping forward to on this look- oh shit, sorry oh my god, I meant uh, what...what are you looking forward to this trip?" Mark internally beat himself up over how he just messed up asking the most simple question. 

Haechan held back a laugh and Naeun let out a soft giggle before answering "I think maybe the haunted house, or the roller coasters, what about you, Mark?" 

"U-um, me too! I'm kind of excited about the water park mostly..."

.

.

.

.

.

"That was so smooth Mark Lee, 'What are you tripping forward to this look?' best pick-up line," Haechan laughed as he nudged Mark, Mark's face was turning red from embarrassment "Bro, shut up! I tripped over my words, so what? It happens..." 

Jaehyun smacked Mark's ass as he walked up to him "Smooth talking you did there earlier Mark," He commented as he passed him and slowed down when he caught up with Yuta and the two girls. 

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Nope." 

Soon Haechan and Mark took out their camera's and began filming again as they entered through the park gates. The group all had fun together that day, they went on different rides ate snacks and joked around. Mirae had almost forgotten about all her problems while she was with them. It's almost as if her worries all just melted away. 

They group had decided to take a bathroom break, as they walked towards the bathroom stalls Haechan approached Mirae with his camera and pulled her off the side, quietly speaking. 

"Noona we need you to play along with our plan, when Naeun and Mark go in we're all going to run split up and run,"

Mirae glanced over Naeun and Mark before smiling "You wanna get them to spend some time alone?" Haechan nodded. 

"Okay I'm in, this sounds like fun~" 

Haechan and Mirae soon regrouped with everyone else. Once the two victims had entered the bathrooms they all split up and ran into different directions. 

When Mark stepped out he was confused that no one was there. Naeun soon joined him "Um...where did everyone go?" Mark shrugged "Not sure, I think they ditched us..." 

Mark pulled his phone out and texted Haechan. 

**Mark** :

Bro wtf where'd you guys go?

 **Haechan** : 

Have fun **✌**

Mark let out a sigh "That little..." he glanced over at Naeun. There was nothing else he could now "Do you want to just walk around and do our own thing? I'm sure we'll run into them eventually"

"Sure, no problem!" Naeun bit down on her lip nervously as the two began to walk beside each other. At first they were quiet and awkward but eventually they broke the silence and were able to naturally talk to each other. 

Mirae ended up going in the same direction as Jaehyun so the two walked together, Jaehyun knew Mirae was still a bit awkward with him, but he noticed she was slowly warming up to them "Hopefully Mark can finally step out of his comfort zone he's always too shy about making first moves and hesitating," Mirae agreed with Jaehyun "I don't know Mark that well, but whenever we all hang out with Naeun he's always avoiding eye contact with her, it's cute though," 

Jaehyun pointed towards some game stalls "Wanna play those games? 1 v 1?"

"What does the winner get?"

"Hmm... How about winner get's one request that the loser has to comply to?"

"I don't have anything I want to ask of you though..."

"It's okay you don't have to use it now, you can request it whenever you do have something in mind! No expiration date on this,"

Mirae nodded her head, agreeing to the game. 

The two of them soon made their way over to the game stalls, starting off with the shooting range. Mirae hadn't realized how much fun she was having and how much she had been smiling, but Jaehyun noticed. He was happy to her this way compared to how he usually saw her. 

When it started to get dark they all met up at the parks exit, Mark smacked Haechan on the shoulder for ditching him but mumbled a thank you right after. They got into the van and were taken to a restaurant for dinner before heading back to the hotel to get some rest. 

When Mirae climbed into her bed Naeun softly spoke up "You guys left us alone on purpose right?" 

"Yeah, sorry about that,"

"No it's okay, I'm actually happy you guys did that, I finally got some alone time with Mark thanks to that...I've been trying to talk to him more and stuff but he I can never get myself to say anything..."

"Do you like him?"

Naeun nodded.

"Use this trip as an advantage then, this is your chance to get closer to him,"

"I will, thank you Mirae...can I say something? I don't know if you wanna talk about it though-"

"It's okay you can tell me anything,"

"I don't understand why there's always someone starting rumors about you and saying bad things about you, you're the nicest person I met in this whole school,"

Mirae was silent for a moment "I try to ignore it and keep to myself, I actually kind of didn't want to become friends with anyone, but I guess Mark and Haechan started to grow on me...I'm glad they kept bothering me...I wouldn't have had the chance to have fun with you guys like today, I don't think I've had this much fun in years..."

The two girls soon closed their eyes and fell asleep, as they still had more plans for the next day.


End file.
